


Старость-2 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [20]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "18) Старость: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе стареют. - Райан Росс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старость-2 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Старость-2  
> Размер: 132 слова  
> Фандом: Bandom RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Райан Росс  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для julia.pendleton на заявку "18) Старость: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе стареют. - Райан Росс"

Райан Росс исчезает постепенно. Знает, как. Реже пишет в твиттере, реже публикует фотографии в инстаграмме. Перестает появляться там, где появляется кто-то интересный. Перестает общаться с кем-то, кого считают интересным. Перестает быть интересным. "А помнишь, Райан Росс, из той группы? У них еще клип тот был. Он еще потом ушел или что-то такое" – "Нет, не знаю". Райан Росс перестает существовать – бледнеет, растворяется в пространстве, расплывается и тает. Спустя сорок лет Джордж Райан Росс Третий спокойно живет где-то, не важно, где, и это никому неинтересно. Проживает жизнь, что-то делает, меняется. Стареет. "Райан", "мистер Росс", "мистер Р", "тот старик в том доме". Жизнь утекает, забрав его с собой. Райана, мистера Росса, мистера Р, того старика в том доме. А Райан Росс не стареет. Тот парень из той группы с тем клипом остается замершим во времени.


End file.
